The Chosen Redeemer
by Battleangel911
Summary: Seven years after Cheryl visited Silent Hill, she hoped for a normal life.  But that hope if destroyed after one day when she goes to the mall with her friend and roommate Anya.  This is a re-write of the original Story
1. Chapter 1: New Victims

The Chosen Redeemer

Chapter One: New Victims

Screams came out of the girl as she lay in the hospital bed. As she bore the burden of childbirth, she felt helpless to stop it. The baby peeked out of the womb and its life began. The newborn cried just as any normal infant would. He determined the gender of the baby being female. The warm feeling of a new life being brought into the world quickly faded as the doctor held her. Suddenly, he started choking and gagging, spitting up blood before collapsing onto the cold floor. Darkness spread from the infant, engulfing the medical staff first, then the rest of the hospital and finally the whole town was dressed in blackness.

Cheryl awoke suddenly in a sheet of perspiration. Oddly enough the song You're Not Here played on the radio, her favorite song. Even though she felt extremely tired, Cheryl dragged herself out of bed. From out of her closet, she grabbed a white t-shirt with Japanese symbols running down the back of it and a red smudge on the front. She didn't know what the design of the smudge was nor did she know what the symbols meant. But she thought the shirt looked cool, that's why she bought it. She accessorized the t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans and tennis shoes. Today was her day off from work so she didn't care about dressing nice or professional.

Opening the door, Cheryl made her way to the bathroom still wearing her nightgown, carrying the day's clothing. She reached the bathroom at the end of the hallway just to find that her roommate, Anya beat her to it. Did Anya have to work today? Cheryl wondered. She couldn't remember. It was interesting. While Cheryl had a mediocre job at the mall, Anya had more of a career as a full time nurse. It was 10:30 in the morning. Shouldn't she be at work by now? Cheryl wondered how long that girl would take.

"Come on Anya!" Cheryl groaned. She realized that she didn't have anywhere to go to today, but time wasn't the problem. Anya was notorious for using up the hot water. Cheryl waited for a good few long minutes. Finally, the door opened. Anya came out wrapped in a towel holding her night clothing. Modesty was definitely was not her. Her long raven hair was wet, clinging to her shoulders and part of her face.

"Hey! Good morning sunshine!" Anya beamed.

Cheryl rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. Can I get in there now?" she asked with irritation.

"Oh, of course." Anya hurried out of the room. Cheryl walked into the bathroom to find it a mess. Towels were left carelessly on the floor and her make-up scattered all over the sink counter. Cheryl didn't want to worry about it. She'll clean it up later hopefully. She barely glanced at the mirror to notice how messed up and knotted her short blonde hair looked. Recently, she bleached streaks in her hair to make it look more vibrant. Her usual warm brown eyes looked tired and lifeless.

After Cheryl was ready, she walked into the living room that branched out from the small hallway. The kitchen was set in the corner and across from there was the laundry room. This apartment had its own laundry room which was nice. It was one of the nicer two bedroom apartments South Ashfield Heights offered. On one wall of the living room was the entertainment center with a 28 inch TV and DVD player underneath. It was Anya's; she had it there when Cheryl moved in. On the other side of the room was a sofa with floral design and a matching chair next to it; also Anya's. The ceramic lamp, the pictures of landscapes, the coffee table and the white fluffy rug under it, all belonged to Anya. In fact, the only things Cheryl owned was the clothes in her closet, some stuff animals and a pocket knife and stun gun in her dresser drawer. The dresser was also hers; she had it since she was a child. Cheryl turned towards the kitchen. Deciding she should get something to eat, she walked over and reached for the box of cereal on top of the refrigerator. She pulled out the milk and poured herself a bowl. As she grabbed a spoon she glanced at the cereal box. The memory of eating the brand when she was a child flashed in her head. She was with her father back then… Suddenly, she felt kind of sad. Whenever this feeling came over her, she would quickly do something else so that she wouldn't think of it. Cheryl pushed out the memory and headed towards the couch. She put the bowl on the coffee table and lunged for the controller to turn on the TV. She sat down letting whatever noises coming from that box distract her from her thoughts.

Then Anya came out of her room, walking towards the living room.

"Don't you have to go to work?" Cheryl asked her.

Anis made a big teeth filled grin. "I'm not working today! It's my day off!"

"Oh really? Me too."

Anya's eyes grew really wide. "Oh my gosh! We never get a day off at the same time! We have to do something! Something fun!"

"Like what?" Cheryl asked.

"I know. Let's go to the mall," Anya excitedly suggested.

Cheryl shook her head. "Come on, I work at the mall," she reminded her friend.

"But it's different when you're shopping there. Or we can see a movie." Anya spun around and headed towards her room before Cheryl could respond. "I'll look on-line for the start times." Cheryl didn't have a change to say yes or no. Once Anya makes up her mind, she already is doing what she decided.

After eating, Cheryl went back into her room. Well, if they were going out, she wanted to have her standard defense items. From inside her dresser drawer, Cheryl pulled out her pocket knife and the stun gun. To some it may seem eccentric but she had her reasons for having these items on her person. She returned to the hallway to see Anya in her room on the computer. She turned to Cheryl. "Most of the movies are starting around noon. I'm not sure what I want to see. Is there a particular movie you want to see?"

"No, not really," Cheryl slowly answered.

"We can figure it out when we get there I guess." Anya said. Cheryl shrugged. She felt so melancholy right now. She couldn't explain why.

Anya drove since Cheryl didn't have a car. She always took the subway to work. They were in the mall's parking lot in less than twenty minutes. The sun beamed down on them as they walked across the black top. It was a typical summer day. Anya seemed to enjoy the heat as Cheryl felt like she was wilting away. They entered the building and headed right into the coffee shop. Cheryl was in the mood for a chocolate Mocha. After making her purchase, she chose a seat at one of the tables. Soon, Anya came over with a strawberry banana smoothy.

"This is fun!" she exclaimed. Sometimes this girl was too enthusiastic about things, Cheryl realized. "So, I figured we could go see the movies playing after we're done here," Anya continued. Cheryl nodded.

Afterwards the girls walked towards the theater. Suddenly Anya stopped. "Hey, I need to use the restroom. I think they're this way," she said gesturing down a tiny hallway. Cheryl looked in her direction. There wasn't a sign for the restrooms. It was just a vacant hallway leading to nowhere. It was sort of creeping Cheryl out. Anya started walking in her usual upbeat manner. She seemed so sure of where she was going so Cheryl followed her. As they approached the bathrooms, three guys came out of the men's room. They laughed while playfully shoving each other. They appeared to be teenagers, but they could also be in their early twenties.

"Hey ladies!" One called. "Whatcha doin'?"

Cheryl stopped abruptly. "Um…hi…" Anya tried to be polite. But Cheryl already realized something wasn't right with them.

"Ooh, a blonde and a dark brunette, we need a red-head and we'll be all set," Another guy chimed in.

"Yeah right," Cheryl shot back. "Uh, I think we're a little too old for you high school boys."

"High school?" The one guy said, pushing his overly gelled hair back. "We're college men."

Cheryl rolled her eyes, "Yeah from where? The University of douches? Come on Anya, we LADIES came to use the bathroom." As the girl moved towards the women's bathroom, the one guy in a leather jacket stepped in their path. Why is he wearing that thing? Cheryl wondered. For one, its eighty degrees out and two, it looks stupid.

"Now come on, we're trying to be gentlemen here."

"Oh yeah, well try harder!" Cheryl shot at him. The young man suddenly grabbed Cheryl's face. "You got a sharp tongue, you know that?"

"Let go of me!" Cheryl screamed. She pushed his arm away, then grabbed her pocket knife, hitting the button to make the blade pop out.

"Whoa guys, I think we've gone a little too far," the third guy with them finally spoke.

"Man shut up!" The guy in the leather jacket rebutted. He once again tried to grab Cheryl. She suddenly slashed his arm. "Ow! What the hell? Forget this! Let's get out of here!" The boys left, racing down the hall.

"Cheryl, are you okay?" Anya asked with concern. Cheryl didn't answer. She harshly pushed the door open to the woman's bathroom. "Cheryl?" Anya followed her in. Cheryl didn't answer. She walked into one of the stalls and locked it. "Cheryl, I'm sorry. I didn't know that would happen. Please don't be mad," Anya pleaded.

"I'm not mad at you," Cheryl said from behind the door. "I'm mad that I can't go anywhere without something bad happening!"

"I don't understand," Anya admitted.

"It's nothing. I'll be out of the moment." Anya took the time to use the restroom as well. After, she walked to the sink to wash her hands and wait for Cheryl. She heard the toilet flush and Cheryl came out to wash her hands.

"Do you still want to see a movie?" Anya asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Cheryl responded while looked down at the sink. She looked up at the mirror. There was a time when mirrors bothered her, but she was doing much better now. She checked her hair and eye liner. Anya always wore lots of make-up. She wouldn't leave the apartment without covering every part of her face. Cheryl only wore eye liner and mascara; sometimes she didn't even wear that. It depended on how she felt that day.

"Well, are you ready to go? I'm sure those guys are gone," Anya coaxed. Cheryl still felt uneasy, but she couldn't stay in the bathroom all day.

The girls left the bathroom, heading down the hallway back into the mall. As they walked back into the main entrance way, they were met with absolute silence. Everyone was gone.

"What? Where is everyone?" Anya asked. Cheryl remained quiet. Her eyes darted around the area. Anya glanced at the doors going outside. "Is it…? Is it getting darker outside? It was eleven-o-clock when we got here. She sun was out; it was blazing hot. I…I think it's gotten colder too." She wrapped her bare arms her body. Her white button up sleeveless blouse was good for really warm weather. Her legs were bare too wearing the blue mini skirt. Cheryl turned towards the rest of the mall. No one was around.

"Let's just go," Cheryl said. She walked over to the door, but it wouldn't open. From the look of the doors, they were terribly warped, and thick mold covered the windows. It looked as though no one tended to them in years. Suddenly, the girls heard static behind them. It came from the coffee shop. Cheryl walked over to the table where they sat earlier. There was a red covered radio giving off static. She picked it up. Something about it was familiar. Wasn't she in an elevator the last time she found this thing? Wait, what was she thinking?

There was a repugnant aroma coming from the check-out counter. Something was slouched over the cash register. It suddenly bolted upright causing the girls to jump. The figure wavered on its feet awkwardly. It looked like it had a human body, but it was wrapped up in bandages. There was no face and the arms and legs looked deformed. It stumbled towards them, head twitching as it hobbled along the floor. Anya screamed as she stepped backwards bumping the table. Cheryl was frozen for a moment, but her senses took over. She took out her pocket knife and started slashing at the thing. As she did blood and puss ooze out from the bandages. Cheryl cried out, horrified and disgusted by the display. The creature finally fell to the floor lifeless.

"What the hell is that thing?" Anya cried out. Cheryl stood there in silence staring at it, her expression a cross between confusion and horror. What she saw in front of her was not just a shock. It was painful. What did this mean? Why now? She turned to see Anya with her face contorted in fear. "What do we do now?" Anya asked half panicked. What else could they do? Cheryl attached the radio to the belt loop of her jeans. She drew in all of the feelings of anger, fear and panic, trying to stay in control.

"Come on, we're going to find a way out of here," she said through the trembling voice. She almost wanted to cry.


	2. Chapter 2: Decaying Darkness

Chapter 2: Decaying Darkness

The world around Cheryl and Anya changed. Darkness hovered over the place that was once lively and filled with people. There was the wavering smell of decay filing the entire environment around them. The girls still looked at the corpse of the terrible figure.

"Here, take this," Cheryl said handing her friend the stun gun. Anya looked cautiously at the metallic item.

"What's that?" she asked.

"It's a stun gun. Just push the button on it while you push those electric prongs against the monsters."

"Monsters?" Anya asked fearfully. Then she realized that was what they were. She stared into Cheryl's eyes with discontent. "I…I don't know if I can use this. This is too scary."

"You have to," Cheryl enforced. "Either you fight your way out, or…you've already accepted your demise." Anya stared at her as if she lost her mind. _Where did that come from?_ Cheryl wondered. "Look, we'll get through this, okay? Just don't separate yourself from me." Anya slowly nodded.

The new décor of the mall rotted, the walls looked old and warn away, like the inside of an abandoned building. The floor was horribly stained from dirt and grime. Cheryl looked at the stores as they walked by them. They were dark and the blinds were down as if they were closed for the day. The bakery, the shoe store, and jewelry shop…everything was shut down. She turned to her friend wondered how she was taking all of this. Anya's face stayed in a content state of fear and panic. Her usual lively blue eyes looked pale. As the girls rounded the corner, they saw the movie theater up ahead. There were posters hanging on the walls advertising the movies shown there. One particular poster was for a horror movie. It was a zombie flick. The picture depicted the stereotypical man holding an AK 47 blasting a bunch of horrid and decrypted monsters. Cheryl was interested in possibly seeing the movie, but now it seemed as though they were already in a horror movie.

"I don't think we should go to the movies now," Anya said cautiously. Cheryl took a sudden turn down a dark hallway leading towards the individual theaters. "Cheryl! Don't leave me!" Anya cried out. She caught up to Cheryl who stopped abruptly. Something was coming towards her. Whatever it was snarled as it approached, the dim lighting showed a silhouette of a four legged animal, most likely a dog. Cheryl slowly backed away. It was a dog, but not the cute, cuddly kind you see playing at the park. It was wrapped in bandages and even more terrifying, its mouth opened horizontally; it looked like the entire head was its mouth! It was disgusting! There was no way she was fighting it with just a pocket knife. The stun gun might work.

"Anya, use the stun gun I gave you!" Anya's hands shook as she held the weapon. She had her thumb on the button to operate it. However she had to get close enough to the creature to use it. The dog charged at the girls. Anya held out the gun, hitting the button as the dog jumped at her. Electric shocks emanated from the device causing the dog to yelp and be pushed backwards onto the floor.

Howling came from further down the hallway. "Let's go in here!" Cheryl said with urgency. She pulled open the door to the first theater and went inside with Anya following behind her. At the same time, Cheryl hoped nothing was in there too. It was completely dark except for a shining light in one of the rows. The girls followed the light to the middle of the row. Stuck in one of the seats was a pocket flashlight. Cheryl picked it up.

"Well, this is an interesting place for this," she remarked.

"W-what…is all of this?" Anya forced out. "And why do I get the feeling this isn't something new to you."

Cheryl looked earnestly at Anya. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She turned and headed down the stairs towards the exit.

"Hey wait! We can get out of the mall from here," Anya said pointing to the exit doors leading outside.

"Maybe," Cheryl contemplated. She changed her course towards the first exit door. But when she pushed on the door, it didn't budge. It was stuck or something was on the other side of the door preventing it from opening. "Okay, that doesn't work," she noted. They walked to the other side. Cheryl tried the other exit door. "No. Can't move it. We have to find another way out."

"What? I don't get it! Why can't we just leave this place like normal! What's going on?" Anya raced.

"Look, we'll find a way out," Cheryl assured her. She tried to clip the flashlight to her shirt, but it was too heavy, it kept falling over. Damn it! Why didn't she wear her vest with the shirt pocket?

"Uh, I can hold that in my blouse," Anya offered. Her blouse had a pocket that the flashlight would easily fit into.

"Uh…okay," Cheryl spoke hesitantly.

Together, the girls ventured back into the previous hallway. Right when they walked out of the theater, they heard howling from the distance. Turning back towards the concession stand, the girls turned their fast pace walk into a sprint. They ran to the theater exit, back into the mall. Quickly, they rushed into a jewelry store, shutting the door behind them. "I think we're safe, dogs can't open doors," Cheryl commented. She turned to see how Anya took all of this. The girl just stared at the door as if waiting for something to come in. Her stance was withdrawn, almost like she was in a fetal position while standing. Unfortunately Cheryl didn't have any comforting words for Anya. She turned to a shelf next to the door. Without any words of asking for help, Cheryl attempted to push the shelf in front of the door, grunting as she put all of her weight into moving the object.

"Cheryl? Let me help you," Anya said walking over. They were able to move the shelf together. Now with the shelf blocking the doorway, Cheryl felt free to search the room. It was totally dark in here except for the light illuminating from the pocket flashlight.

"Hey, flash the light over here," Cheryl said. It was annoying to have to request that. It would be easier for Cheryl if she could just hold the light. But Anya did as Cheryl asked, and she was able to see what was on the counter in front of her. Under the glass were some nice necklaces, earrings and bracelets. Some were made in just silver or gold, while others had jewels encrusted into them. Among the items, something stuck out. One lone jewel lay on a piece of white cloth. The flat crescent shimmery, silver stone almost blended into the cloth. The light had to be shown directly onto it for her to see it. Cheryl took the stone and put it in the pocket of her jeans.

"Why are you taking that?" Anya asked astonished by Cheryl's actions. She wasn't a thief, not as far as Anya knew.

Cheryl had no response to give for her actions. Instead she turned her attention to a hole in the ceiling. There wasn't any light up there, just a black space. "We don't have anywhere else to go, but up," she said.

Anya looked upward. "I...I don't know…" Anya stuttered.

Cheryl cranked her neck to see as far as she could up the hole. Anya was pretty tall. She could see the sharp edge sticking out of the hole. "We need a rope or something…" Cheryl contemplated. She moved her eyes to the back corner of the room where she saw a closet. However, without any light, she had no idea what its contents were. It was annoying not to be able to control the light they had.

"Anya, come here," she instructed. The other girl hurried over. The light shined in the closet, showing a mop and bucket, some cleaning supplies, and a long, but ragged looking rope. That seemed a little too convenient, as if Cheryl got exactly what she wished for. She pulled out the rope, parts of the material fell off of it. Anya shook her head. "No way are we using that! It will never hold either of us."

"I don't know what else to do!" Cheryl suddenly burst out. Anya withdrew a little frightened.

"Look…we'll try it, okay." Anya looked up at the hole. How were they supposed to get it onto the small edge? She turned to Cheryl with shameful eyes. "I…uh…don't know how to get it up there." Cheryl took the rope and tied a small loop at one end. She swung it around a few times before tossing it upwards. The rope actually went up to the hole, but didn't catch anything. When she failed, the first time, she tried again. It almost caught it the second time. Anya stared astonishingly at Cheryl. Finally, the third time, the rope caught the sharp edge. She pulled downward and the rope seemed snagged. She handed the rope to Anya. "You try first."

Anya took the rope with numb hands. Looking upwards, she wondered if she could really pull this off. "Uh…if I fall, you'll catch me, right?" Anya half joked.

"You'll be fine," Cheryl assured her.

Anya stood at the bottom looking up for a moment. It was like going up into the attic of an old spooky house. She started to climb, praying the rope wouldn't break. She closed her eyes, climbing faster. When she dared to open them, she was just about at the hole. She reached up to pull herself up. The rope, she noticed, was stuck on a nail. That was very lucky of Cheryl to actually get it around something that solid. She looked down to see Cheryl climbing up. She couldn't believe it, that girl was twice as fast as her! Cheryl was up the rope in no time!

Now on the second floor of the mall, the girls looked around. The first thing they found was a gurney, like one would find in a hospital.

"What the hell?" Cheryl cried, being freaked out.

"Cheryl, please…let's just go back down. I don't think this is a good idea." Suddenly, static came from the radio. Low groans came from the hallway where they stood. Three creatures wrapped in oozing bandages stood in their path. They hobbled forward surrounding the girls. Anya turned back to grab the top of the ladder.

"Hey! Use the stun gun I gave you," Cheryl bellowed.

Anya wasn't listening. Her hand was almost on the ladder when suddenly…the ladder collapsed. There was nothing for her to grasp onto. Her hands swiped at air as she started to lose her balance. A hand shot out and grabbed her arm; Cheryl saved her from falling into the hole, but her attention was no longer on the monsters coming at them. One bandaged creep swatted its massive extremity, contacting Cheryl in the face. The strike was hard enough that she should have fallen into the hole, taking Anya with her. But somehow, she withstood the attack while still standing. Still holding onto Anya, Cheryl made a drastic dash around the monsters. Each one struck her as she moved past them, but she didn't slow down. For a moment, she contemplated how odd it was that they only struck her, and not Anya. But the severity of the situation only let her dwell on that for a short moment. She concentrated more on running while pulling Anya's almost dead weight. Anya was a thin, light weighted girl, but she still was a burden to pull.

The escalators were up ahead. The girls stumbled onto the moving stairs. And then the shock that the escalators were moving set in.

"So, everything in the mall works, but there are monsters around?" Anya pondered in extreme confusion.

"Just don't try to make sense of it! I tried before and nearly lost my mind!" Cheryl warned.

"…before?" Anya's bewildered thoughts floated around inside her head. Would she ever know what was going on?

One floor up and it didn't get any better. This floor didn't present challenges with any monsters. Instead there was an uncomfortable, deadly silence. Grime covered the walls along with thick rust. Cheryl continued down the hall to where the bathrooms stood. The most upsetting part of this was not just that the mall turned into unspeakable horrors, but she knew this mall when it was normal. The layout didn't look like this. Part of the mall was how she remembered it, the movie theater and the restaurants and shops downstairs. But this area looked like the mall she used to live by six years ago. The place she used to live with her father. Those memories were just too painful right now. She tried concentrating on the restrooms in front of her.

"I don't have to go," Anya said. But Cheryl persisted through the door labeled WOMEN. Boards covered the windows, letting a strange red tinted light into the room.

"Do you just like randomly running into bathrooms?" Anya asked with a sarcastic attitude. Cheryl barely uttered a response as her focus was on the boards nailed across the window. "Why…?" she whispered.

Anya finally had it. She blurted out. "Cheryl! Please! Talk to me! Why is this happening?"

The air grew thicker, Cheryl felt as though her lungs shriveled up no allowing in any air. She became overrun by a dizzy spell, nausea taking over. "Just shut up!" she burst out. "Stop asking questions I can't answer!" Anya withdrew.

"I'm sorry…I" Anya turned away. Cheryl softened her face.

"No…I'm sorry…I wish I knew why this was happening…I really do," Cheryl said quietly.

Suddenly static emerged from the radio. That meant a monster was nearby. So one was in the bathroom with them? The girls turned to the stalls, two were open and nothing was inside them. But one was closed. A monster was in there?

"Are you going to check the stall?" Anya asked. Cheryl didn't want to go near it. Why would she check? Static on the radio meant a monster, she knew that! But still, she unconsciously moved her feet forward. She lightly put a hand on the stall and knocked. Something knocked back. Oh wait a minute. This happened before. Now she would walk away and…

Nothing. She felt like she was just wasting her time. "Forget it. We're not accomplishing anything in here," Cheryl stated. Anya went over to the stall, as she put out a hand, the door flung open, not the way one would expect by moving inwards, but it flung outwards, hitting Anya and knocking her over.

"Anya!" Cheryl cried as she hurried over. Cheryl looked into the stall to find no one there. Dirt and mold covered the toilet seat. "Ew!" Cheryl exclaimed. "Alright, we're out of here!"

"Yeah, why did we come in here?" Anya asked as she pushed herself to her feet. She looked at Cheryl who gave her a dirty sideways glare. What is with her? "Right, so, now what?" Anya said trying to be more gracious.

"I don't know. Why don't you help think of something?" Cheryl said crudely.

Anya began to feel uncomfortable. "Look…"she began with a shaky voice. "We're already in this weird place and I think its best we just work together, alright?" Cheryl lightly touched the side of her head. "Oh…yeah, you're right." She followed that up by lightly touching Anya's shoulder. Human contact felt weird sometimes. She quickly pulled her hand away. As the girls moved towards the exit, they swore they heard a voice whisper, _Redeemer._ Cheryl spun around instantly. She peeked inside the stall again. Still nothing there.

Once they were outside, the radio went crazy. Not only did it make static, but also creaking and moaning came out of the speaker. Or did it come from down the hallway? Tiptoeing through the hallway, the girls crept towards the escalators. There were three dogs by roaming the area. They seemed distracted by some red goop on the floor.

"Is there another way to go?" Anya whispered. Cheryl turned her gaze to the door to their right. If the dogs were distracted long enough, they could get through the door. Cheryl crept over to the door and pulled on the handle. It didn't budge. On the door, was a picture of a man and a woman facing each other. Above the woman's hands a crescent shape as if she held a moon. Above the man's hands was circle with slits coming out like a sun.

"Wait, I don't understand. What's this and why is it here?" Anya asked. Cheryl couldn't answer her question. She just had a feeling. She inserted the crescent moon above the woman's hands. There was the sound of a "click."

"Okay. Now we need something for the other indentation," Cheryl noted.

The dogs didn't notice them, but there was a door right by them that seemed to call to them. "Come on," Cheryl said stepping lightly. They made their way around the dogs without them noticing. It seemed too easy until Anya's foot slide on the wet floor causing her to bounce into Cheryl who just caught herself on the wall. One dog turned at the noise and made a low growl. Cheryl turned pushing Anya away from her. This action greatly shocked Anya as she almost fell backwards. Before she said a word, Cheryl took her pocket knife thrusting the blade forward into the dog's skull. The dog winced back, shaking its head around. The knife came down on the dog again. Multiple stabs happened before the beast fell. But it wasn't dead yet, it lay there convulsing. Cheryl took the heel of her boot and smashed the creatures' throat; the dog gave a final whine and was silent. Anya stared wide eyed at her friend for a moment. The other two dogs now advanced. They began snarling, arching their backs ready to strike. Cheryl held tightly onto her knife. One dog jumped at her. She side-stepped and returned a stab. The other dog jumped at her, knocking her back. She stumbled backwards, but regained her footing. Again she made short stabs, being satisfied by the yelps the creatures made when they were struck. One dog fell finally, just one left. However, this one seemed stronger than the others. It jumped up grasping Cheryl's arm pulling her down. She tried swiping at the snarling hound. It wouldn't let go! She grunted as she tried to pull her arm back. Cheryl started to panic, when… The dog suddenly fell dead. Cheryl looked up to see Anya holding the stun gun at arm's length. Cheryl still breathed heavily.

"Oh my God! Cheryl!" Anya exclaimed. Cheryl already felt the pain. Her skin on her forearm was torn off, exposing the pink flesh and blood underneath.

"Oww! God!" she cried.

"I'll take care of it," Anya coaxed her. From her purse, she took out a surgical bandage and began wrapping up Cheryl's arm.

"You keep a first aid kit in your kit in your purse?"

Anya smiled. "Yeah, I am a nurse, you know." Cheryl let loose a small smile. "Oh, and I uh, I'm sorry if I upset you. I didn't mean to slip…I…"

Cheryl put up a hand. "No, you're fine. I'm sorry. I just don't feel like myself right now," she explained.

Yellow light emerged from under the door to their right. When Cheryl opened the door, she saw an art gallery. This wasn't part of the mall. But it did seem familiar. The paintings around the room were of different people, one was of a woman in a shining light with many others bowing before her. Right now, it was meaningless to Cheryl. However, on a pedestal in the center of the room was a small object standing upright. It appeared like a shining sun, an imprint of a face in the circle. The brilliant yellow light streamed off of this object.

"Is that what we need?" Anya asked.

Cheryl shrugged. "I'm not sure." She took the object and headed back into the hallway. Silence swallowed them along with a very awkward feeling. But the quiet suddenly faded as howling came from down the escalator. More static emanated from the radio along with moaning and other ghastly sounds that could not be identified.

"More of those monsters are coming!" Anya shouted.

"Come on!" Cheryl shouted as she ran towards the door. Anya followed close after. In a quick moment, Cheryl shoved the sun into the crevice and there was a click sound like the door being unlocked. Twisting the handle, Cheryl pushed through the door with Anya. The door slammed shut behind them where they were met with more darkness.


	3. Chapter 3: That Town

Chapter 3: That Town

In the normal world, the girls would be standing on the second level, overlooking the first floor where shoppers would be walking by. But in this alternative world, there was a rusted railing running around a void of blackness. The two made their way around the walk until there was a path leading over the void. In front of them now was a ladder leading down into everlasting darkness.

"Do we have to go down that?" Anya asked with a shaky voice.

Cheryl gave a deep breath. "I think so." She started down the ladder. Anya was scared to death to go down, but she was even more fearful of staying where she stood. No way was she going to be left behind in this place! With shaky hands, she grasped onto the ladder following after her friend.

As Cheryl continued downward, she kept her gaze upwards at Anya. Good, she was following her lead. Cheryl herself had no idea what she was doing, but maybe if they kept going forward, something would start making sense. Ha! That was a joke! Nothing made sense before…why would it now?

She finally hit the bottom. She still heard the clinks of Anya's feet as she climbed down. Shortly after, both girls were on solid ground. Anya breathed heavily as she grasped onto Cheryl's shoulder.

"Oh my God! I pray I don't have to do something like that again," Anya whimpered.

Suddenly, a fire lit before the girls' eyes. It was hard to describe what they were looking at. There was a metal wheel moving around the fire. In the middle was a person. A person was burning! They were tied to metal pikes…at least that was it appeared to be. Everything was distorted. There wasn't much time to respond to that as a big lizard headed right for them. They girls turned to the ladder, but it was gone. In fact the wall the ladder came down was gone. There was nothing but this distorted darkness and the one spot of fire.

"Give me the stun gun," Cheryl instructed. Anya didn't think too hard about it, she handed it right over. Cheryl ran around the wheel. Anya watched as the lizard went right past her and kept going after Cheryl. As fast as the lizard moved, Cheryl somehow was faster. The lizard was really long, its tail wrapped almost around the whole circle. Cheryl, just about on top of the beat's tail, took the stun gun and sent shock waves into its scales. The lizard monster screeched, but didn't slow down. Cheryl kept moving, even faster now. She shocked the creature again and again. It seemed as though the lizard slowed down. With each shock, the creature slowed its pace. Now Cheryl made her way to the back of the monster's head. She gave the creature one final shock and it fell lifeless. Anya just stared in wonder. How did she do that? Not only was what Cheryl just did impressive, but sort of frightening.

Cheryl stood over the lizard, just staring at it. It almost appeared as if she was staring the monster down. Anya slowly approached her friend. "Are you okay?" she asked. Just then, sirens started blasting form the distance. As the noise continued, the environment around the girls changed. The mall restored itself around them. Now the girls stood in the center of the mall where they were surrounded by multiple stores. There still weren't any people, but at least the darkness and grossness was gone.

"Cheryl! What was all that?" Anya burst out. She looked around. "We're back in the mall?"

"Yeah…" Cheryl said. She started walking towards a pair of double doors. Anya kept as close to Cheryl as she could. Was it really over? The girls came to the exit; the café where this all started was right beside them.

"How come no one is around?" Anya asked. Cheryl pushed on the door and it opened as normal. "Oh thank God! We can leave!" Anya exclaimed. The girls emerged from the mall to find it night time.

"Let's just go home," Cheryl said with some relief in her voice.

Nothing strange happened on the way home. Anya was so relieved that her car started. She looked at the clock on the dashboard. It read: 11:11pm. "Well, that explains why no one was there when we left, the mall closed. We were there all that time?" Anya pulled into the apartment complex and parked in their usual spot. As they got out of the car, Cheryl noticed someone getting out of another car. It was a middle aged man wearing a tan jacket and a black hat. Without a word, she rushed over.

"Douglas!" she shouted with joy. She almost hugged him, but she caught herself at the last minute. She looked reassuringly at the man. "What are you doing here?" she asked coolly.

Douglas nodded. "What's going on? Thought I'd stop by for a moment." _Really?_ She thought to herself. There was something more to it, she was sure of that.

"Alright. Come inside. I have something to tell you anyways.

Anya had no idea who the man was, but Cheryl seemed to know him well.

Inside the apartment, Cheryl finally felt safe. Douglas sat down on the couch. "So, what's the big news?" he asked cordially. Just then, Cheryl noticed a brochure on the kitchen table. She couldn't believe the title. She handed it to Douglas. He looked at the picturesque lake and the hotel behind it. There was blue bold print forming the words _Silent Hill._

"Really?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Cheryl sat down in the chair adjacent to the couch. "We went to the mall today. Everything changed…Like before…" Douglas stared at her unable to speak.

Finally, the secrets got to Anya. "Will someone tell me what is going on?" her voice shrieked. "Why did all that stuff at the mall happen?" Douglas looked over at her.

"It was crazy, huh? I didn't know what to think either when it happened before," he said solemnly.

"Douglas!" Cheryl raised her voice. Her eyes focused on him.

"There aren't any secrets here. She saw it," he informed her. Cheryl's eyes faltered. She knew it was too late. "I just don't want..." She turned to Anya. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault. So I have to deal with this. Please just forget what you saw today."

Anya could just burst from all the frustration she felt for the last few hours. "Forget? I'm just supposed to forget that we were lost in some dark place filled with hellish monsters?"

"Yes!" Cheryl yelled.

"I can't!" Anya released her own fury.

Douglas put a hand on Cheryl's shoulder. "You and your friend should rest. I'll even stay with you guys tonight." Cheryl reluctantly nodded. He looked over at Anya. "I'm Douglas Cartland by the way. Cheryl and I have known each other for a while now. And you are…?"

"Anya," she said shaking his hand. Cheryl became lost in her thoughts. She didn't want Anya involved. But, she was involved whether she liked it or not. How would Anya deal with this? Well, she supposed the same way she did when it happened seven years ago. Cheryl let out a sigh. Why? Why was this happening now? After all this time…it just didn't make sense.

Anya lay in her bed with the lamp light shining on her. God! How was Anya supposed to sleep now? Every time she closed her eyes, she saw that horrifying place. The dark and decaying world…those horrific monsters…

In the other room, Cheryl got ready for bed. She was so tired, but would she really be able to sleep? Then something more terrifying came to her. She had to work tomorrow. That meant she had to go back to the mall. She lay down on the bed. Douglas was sleeping on the couch. He was close by so she could get to him if she needed to. As she closed her eyes, Cheryl fell victim to sleep.

Amazingly, she didn't have any bad dreams. She slept really soundly. But it ended when she opened her eyes. When she looked up she saw someone standing over her. In shock she drew back her covered and sat up. It wasn't Anya. It wasn't Douglas. It wasn't anyone she recognized.

"Hey! What are you doing in my room?" Cheryl shouted.

The stranger looked like a child actually the more Cheryl's eyes focused. It was a young girl with dark hair.

"Cherrryl! Cherrryl!" the child sang. "That's her name. She's pretending to be someone else," the child continued in a teasing voice. "We know who she is…whether she calls herself Cheryl or Heather, we know who she is. She is Alessa…her true self!" The child vanished suddenly. Cheryl raced out of bed into the living room. Douglas was sound asleep. Cheryl started shaking him by his shoulder. "Douglas," she whispered. He finally stirred awake. He looked oddly at Cheryl.

"Wha…why are you…?" he grumbled.

"I had a bad dream," Cheryl said. Douglas blinked a few times before sitting up.

"Really? Tell me about it." Before she could, the child appeared by the tv set. She smiled and swayed her arms back and forth. "Where is Alessa? We all want to know. Go to Silent Hill. Go there and see. Nothing has changed. It is the same pain. We wait for you to return. Alessa." She vanished again.

"Who was that?" Douglas asked. At that moment Anya ran out of her room screaming.

"They're all around me! They won't go away!" she cried frantically. Cheryl turned a sharp gaze on her. "Who won't go away?" she demanded.

"Those monsters…they're…" Anya looked around nervously.

"I guess we aren't going to get any sleep," Douglas complained. Cheryl looked sternly at the old man. "Douglas, please…we have to end this tonight!"

Cheryl sat in the passenger side of the car with Douglas in the driver's seat. They were about to leave when Anya ran out of the apartment complex towards the car. Cheryl rolled down the window as she approached.

"Wait! You can't go without me!"

Cheryl sighed. "This doesn't have anything to do with you," she crudely informed her.

"Yes it does! Look, I have something to tell you. Just let me in the car," Anya pleaded. Cheryl looked at Douglas who unlocked the door. Anya hopped in the back seat. Her eyes went to the bandage on Cheryl's arm. "How are you doing? Does your arm hurt?" Cheryl somehow forgot about the injury. She started unwrapping the bandages. "Oh! You need to leave your arm wrapped…" But as Cheryl uncovered her wound, Anya was astonished. Cheryl's arm was completely healed. There was no way it would heal that quickly. "How did…?"

"This is part of the reason I'm going to Silent Hill," Cheryl said. "But first, let me hear your reason for going."

Anya nodded. "You know that my parents died when I was younger. But I never told you how they died." Cheryl realized her friend was in the same boat as her, as she lost her parents as well.

"You said it was a car accident. It happened while you were on vacation," Cheryl retold the story.

"Yeah, but I didn't tell you where we vacationed. It was in Silent Hill. It happened as we were leaving. I think it was the ice on the road. It started snowing that day, late in the fall season."

"I see. But why does that make you want to go there?" Cheryl wondered.

"Because of what I learned about that place. I already knew that something is wrong with that town. When my family and I were there, the locals acted so strange and there was just this overall feeling that there were hidden secrets," Anya explained. "I think something supernatural killed my parents. See, it didn't make sense. The way we had the car accident, I should have been dead too. The car slide on the ice and crashed into the side railing, then went off a cliff side into the water. The car fell into the water, but…I don't remember what happened after. I was lying on the side of the road when I woke up. Explain that Cheryl! How did I get back up to the road? I remember the car falling into the water. I was in the car with my parents….they…" By now Anya was screaming.

"Okay! Stop! I get it. You can come too." The car rode off down the street. Time slipped by. Cheryl realized she fell asleep. How she fell asleep after all that happened was beyond her. She cranked her head around to see Anya fast asleep. She was surprised she was able to sleep without having nightmares. Douglas kept a steady gaze on the road.

"We're almost there," he said. How did he know she was awake?

"Okay," Cheryl answered quietly. Outside the car was a row of trees along the empty road. "You know…we were lucky to come back the last time. I don't know what's going to happen there."

"I know," Douglas responded softly. "But you know…what would I do without you around?"

Cheryl turned with a smirk. "I'm your only entertainment? That's kind of odd. That can also be taken the wrong way."

"Anyone who takes my kindness the wrong way, doesn't deserve it."

"I was joking Douglas. I understand what you mean."

He didn't respond, which made Cheryl nervous. She was about to speak again when there was a giant _thud_ on the hood of the car. Douglas cried and Cheryl turned towards the windshield, stunned to see some kind of ape creature. Its massive size was only part of its intimidation. It also had to have ugly brown fur and beady black eyes. Douglas took evasive action, stepping on the gas to increase speed and knock the beast off. But the ape monster jumped off the hood and lifted up the front of the car. The occupants of the car were shook around; the beast lifted the car higher. As the car got rattled, Anya woke from her deep sleep.

"What is going…" That was all she had time to say before the car was totally flipped over. The occupants inside were now under the weight of the heavy ton vehicle. Any light left in the souls trapped inside was snuffed out.


	4. Chapter 4: A Vacant Memory

Chapter 4: Brookhaven

Cheryl opened her eyes, her head was so groggy. Finally her eyes focused to see someone else in the room with her.

"Look at that, she's awake," the gentleman in a white smock said. "How are you feeling Heather?"

Cheryl narrowed her eyes at him. "What did you call me?" she asked still in a daze.

"I called you by your name, Heather." It still didn't register.

"My name is Cheryl," she informed him.

The man directed a dubious glance at her. "So you are Cheryl again? I thought you changed your name." Cheryl still didn't understand. Why would he call her Heather…maybe it was because…

"How is our patient today?" A woman coming into the room asked. Her strawberry blonde hair was held in a ponytail; her nurse outfit was clean and white.

"It seems she changed her name again. Now we're calling her Cheryl."

The woman smiled sweetly at her patient. "Will you ever make up your mind?" She gave a short laugh.

"Um…who are you guys?" Cheryl asked.

The gentleman laughed lightly. "Okay, I'll play along. I'm Dr. Michael Kaufmann, nice to meet you Cheryl."

"And I'm Lisa Garland," the nurse chimed in. "Hello, Cheryl, nice to meet you."

Okay, these guys were insane; she knew it wasn't her. "So, you want me to prepare the medicine for her, Dr. Kaufmann," Lisa asked in her whimsical voice. _Medicine?_ Cheryl wondered. She wasn't going to take any medicine!

"Wait a minute!" Cheryl shouted. "Who do you think you are? You can't just give me some sort of weird drugs!"

"This is something that will help your anxiety disorder along with paranoia," the doctor explained. His words made Cheryl feel sick. This was completely crazy! Asinine! "Let me know when the patient finishes taking her medicine." Dr. Kaufman instructed his assistant before leaving the room.

"Don't go anywhere," Lisa said in that annoying cheerful voice. She exited the room as well. From the moment she was alone Cheryl jumped out of bed and ran for the door. Her heart pounded as she fled down the hall past several closed doors. Rounding the corner at the end of the hall, she encountered the examination room. Some relief came to her when she entered the room. Douglas lay on the examination table. Okay, maybe not total relief, but some comfort came seeing someone familiar. With one hand on his shoulder, Cheryl gently shook him.

"Douglas!" she whispered. "Wake up!" He stirred awake. The progressively aging man squint his eyes tightly before slowly opening them to meet Cheryl. Her wide eyed expression showed the same fear he felt realizing he was on an operating table. Quickly, he sat up hitting his head on the hanging lamp above him. "Ow!" he grabbed his head. "Don't tell me we're in the hospital…I hate hospitals! And don't tell me we're in Brookhaven…that would be worse!" he grumbled.

"Okay, Douglas, I won't tell you." After that, Cheryl remained silent.

"Does God hate me that much?" he grumbled. Cheryl took Douglas' hands as he sat up to the side of the bed. "Oh Christ! What happened to us? I remember driving through the thick fog and…something attacked us."

"Listen Douglas, we have to get out of here. When I woke up, there was this doctor and a nurse and somehow I think I know them. And this is really strange, but they called me Heather."

Douglas eyed Cheryl unable to respond. "Why would anyone call you…? You went back to Cheryl after everything that happened…hey! What happened to your friend?"

"Huh?" It didn't register in Cheryl's head of who he referred to.

"That girl you live with, Anya" Douglas helped.

"Anya? Well she has to be around here somewhere, right?"

Cheryl helped Douglas to his feet. He sort of hobbled while leaning on her. Cheryl tried her best to support Douglas as she balanced herself as she walked forward. The pace was painfully slow. Tension built inside of Cheryl. This wasn't good! How would she get Douglas out of here safely? She didn't want to risk running into that weird doctor and nurse or any freakish creatures. She didn't have her knife or stun gun on her. Someone took it! As her foot came forward, she felt something hard and awkwardly shaped. Looking down, she saw a 9mm.

"Hold on," she said as she bent down to pick up the fire arm. Douglas almost lost his balance as he gripped her shirt trying to keep himself steady. Cheryl stood up now holding the gun. She checked it to find it fully loaded. "Good. We'll most likely need this. Cheryl hobbled along with Douglas' weight bearing over her. In her right hand was the hand gun which she griped tightly. The two were almost to the door when the pocket radio began acting up. That's strange. How come she still had the radio? It was still attached to her back pants pocket. The static rose from the instrument along with aggravated sighs. Cheryl quickly glimpsed around the room. It was in this room, she knew that for sure. From behind the curtain in the far corner, someone stepped out into the open. At first glance, it appeared to be a woman in a white nurses' outfit. When looked at closer, the nurses' outfit was bloody, and even though the face was distorted, Cheryl could see the nurse's eyes were sewn shut and blood around her mouth. The head bobbled loosely while she walked. Cheryl didn't hesitate as she raised the gun, aimed at the deformed woman. Shooting a few rounds into its brain, caused the creature to fall, convulsing for a moment on the floor. While Douglas braced himself against the wall, Cheryl walked over to kick the figure repeatedly until it no longer moved.

"Nurses! Goddamn bitches!" she exclaimed.

Douglas glanced at Cheryl with worried eyes. He let out a long sigh, "I'm not in good shape for this. I'm such a fool! Thinking I could keep up with this façade."

Cheryl narrowed her eyes. "Don't talk like that!" she steamed.

"You called me an old fool yourself," he reminded her. Cheryl shook her head. "That was for something completely different. I didn't want you to believe it was your fault for what happened before." Douglas tried his best to maneuver himself to the door. "Still, I was involved in finding you."

"Come on Douglas. I just want to leave it in the past.

The detective scrunched his brow. "Fine. Let's talk about your friend, Anya. She mentioned that her parents died mysteriously outside of the town."

"Where is she anyway?" Cheryl asked out loud.

Anya woke up to a nauseating smell. Becoming aware of her surroundings, she was horrified to find herself in a morgue. What was she lying on? She felt the wet sheet under her along with a hard surface. She stumbled off of it and landed hard on her feet. There was a brief moment of her senses coming back. The thing she lay on was a gurney…the whole room was full of them! Not only that, but the sheet on this gurney was completely soaked. Then, she noticed the furnace with a lit fire. The glow of the flames gave her slight ability to see the wet substance on the gurney…blood. And she was just lying in it! She felt a sudden sickness.

As she stood there, dumbfounded, the elevator bell rang. As the door opened, a large foreboding creature stepped into the room. She quickly ducked down behind the gurney. Anya stared wide eyed at this creature walking over to the furnace, dragging behind it a large sword. It set the weapon down and turned to pick up a corpse next to it and threw it into the furnace. What is that thing? It's large in stature, wearing a robe splattered in blood. But the oddest quality of this creature was the red pyramid shaped head. Any watched from the darkness, hiding behind one of the gurneys, as the monster threw the remains of the departed into the fire to be cremated. He or whatever it was, seemed pretty occupied. Anya turned her eyes over to the elevator. Making it over there unnoticed might be possible. The room was set up with three gurneys in a row on each side of the room. For some reason, each one had a number labeled on the front. Slowly, she crawled towards the gurney parallel to the one she hid behind. She kept low to the ground so she wouldn't be seen. The ground felt sticky and she felt small pebbles press against her skin. She wasn't going to entertain the thought of the sticky substance. Finally, she made it, now to move to the next one. Moving on hands and knees, Anya kept in motion getting behind the third gurney. The pyramid man wasn't aware of her presence as far as she knew. But Anya found another dilemma. She had to hit the button to call the elevator. The bell announcing the arrival of the elevator would catch the creature's attention. She was stuck! But she couldn't stay here. It frightened her enough that she woke up one of these gurneys. She was thankful that she was able to hide before the monster walked off the elevator. Anya glanced over at the sinister creature one more time. He was deep into his work. Taking a deep breath, Anya rushed over to hit the call button, than rushed back to her hiding spot. He didn't even notice. A moment later the bell sounded off and the door opened. He was still turned away. Any sprinted for the door, getting inside. Pyramid Head turned just as the doors closed.

Now inside the elevator, Anya punched the button for the first floor. She felt the motion, as it lifted her upwards. A moment later and the elevator stopped on the first floor.

As soon as the doors opened, Anya burst into a sprint. Up ahead was the exit to this horrid place. Just as she was about to put a hand on the door handle, she heard footsteps coming from the hallway. She turned to see real people!

Cheryl and Douglas stopped abruptly when Anya came into view. For a moment, no one spoke.

"Well, I'm ready to leave," Anya belted out. Cheryl and Douglas nodded in sync. Anya put her hand on the door as sirens went off. While these sirens blared, the whole hospital interior started to change. While this happened, each group member started experiencing the worst migraine ever. Cheryl unfortunately remembered these well.

_No! Stop! I can't stand this!_ Her mind wanted to erase the memories flooding her mind. The darkness spread…everyone and everything was taken and changed into something twisted and horrible…

When the pain finally ceased, the three found themselves someplace different. It was still Brookhaven Hospital, but it wasn't the same.

"What just happened?" Douglas cried out.

"It's…the Otherworld," Cheryl managed to choke out.

Anya turned to the door, which now had rust all over it. In fact all of the walls were covered in rust. In desperation, Anya still tried to open the door, but it was stuck.

"We're locked in! What do we do? Oh my God! It's just like the mall!" Anya's outbursts were not helping the situation.

"Stop shouting!" Cheryl said with irritation. "Let's just look around for another way."

"You know, it may sound cliché," Douglas began. "But I'm getting too old for this sh…"

"Hold on Douglas!" Cheryl interrupted. "I thought I heard something."

Cheryl's ears didn't deceive her. The radio sent out static along with sounds of heavy breathing. "More nurses! Let's go!"

The three ran down the hallway, only to see two nurses coming towards them. It was so hard to tell which way the horror came from. The radio just emitted sounds like they were coming from all sides of the place.

"Hey! This door is open!" Anya said pushing through into a vacant room. Everyone run inside and shut the door and locked it. Strange, the nurses didn't knock at the door or even try to get in. The sounds on the radio ceased.

"That was easy," Anya remarked.

"Yeah right," Cheryl said crossly. "There's more to it."

The group looked around the room for a moment. It appeared to be the receptionist office. There was a desk with several stacks of paper spread out. Anya happened to look at one in particular. Inspecting it closer, she saw a name printed in bold letter at the top of the sheet.

_Heather Mason. _Douglas looked at the name on the paper. He snorted at the name.

"Cheryl…or is it Heather?"

Anya looked up confused. "Heather?"

"Don't ask!" Cheryl shot out.

She scanned the page to find out it was the results of a blood test. Anya turned whiter as she read on.

"What? Cheryl? How is this…?" she stuttered.

Anya read over the page again. She kept reading it over and over until she thought her eyes would fall out.

"This can't be right…"

"What is it already?" Cheryl burst out.

Anya looked at Cheryl with a lingering alarmed stare.

"Cheryl…You're pregnant!"


	5. Chapter 5: Temporarily Insane

Chapter 5: Temporarily Insane

After the unexpected news, no one spoke for a good long time. Finally, someone had to say something.

"What the hell is this?" Douglas broke the silence. "How can you be pregnant?" He narrowed his focus on Cheryl. "You better not have…"

"Douglas! What are you talking about? You know I'm not that type of girl." Cheryl shot back. She crossed her arms and started pacing about the room. "Can't believe this! Someone has to be messing with us! To even come up with results like that, someone had to have taken a blood sample from me…or a urine sample. God! The more I think about it, the more it makes me sick!"

"It has to be a mistake Cheryl," Anya informed her. "The problem with this test is that it says that you are over nine months pregnant, so you're about ready to give birth. You obviously do not look pregnant even a little bit."

"So now what?" Douglas asked irritably.

Cheryl looked towards the door. It felt so safe in this tiny room. All the things that could be on the other side of the door were too frightening take.

"Oh yeah…hey, where did you two end up when we were brought here?" Anya asked.

"Why does that matter?" Cheryl asked hastily. "We're wasting time here!" She forced herself to walk to the door and open it. The hallway was now empty. It was so quiet, but that didn't mean they were safe. Cheryl walked out a few feet into the hallway. The dirt and grime filled the walls and many of the doors were boarded up. She moved one foot in front of the other until she was in the middle of the hallway.

"Cheryl, wait for us," Anya called after her. But it didn't seem like Cheryl would slow down. This place was scary, but it was also nostalgic to Cheryl. Turning the corner, she walked down another hallway.

"Cheryl! Where are you going? Hold on!" Anya yelled. But Cheryl didn't stop. She moved on to a room at the end of the hallway and opened the double doors. Douglas and Anya followed Anya to another long hallway filled with rooms. Cheryl took a left into the first room.

She looked around for a moment. "Here," she said. "I woke up here. That doctor and nurse were here. I remember who they were. But they acted different from what I remember. Lisa…she was the nurse that took care of me…That doctor…he was never a good man."

Douglas walked up and put a hand on Cheryl's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I somehow feel responsible for all this…like before," he said. Cheryl turned around.

"You have nothing to do with us being in this horror town. And you didn't the last time we got stuck here. But I need to be alone. I have to figure out why I'm here. I'm not as young and naive as I was the last time I was pushed into this nightmare. I'm an adult now. I can handle some soul searching."

Douglas nodded. "Okay then. Tell us when you're ready to go."

Cheryl looked around, trying to bring any memories to her mind. When she was here before, she was looking for someone she thought might help her out. But that guy turned out to be just another religious nut wanting the destruction of humanity. She found that weird seal with the emblem of the triangle and a snake in the middle of it. In fact, it may have been in this room that she fought that guy and got the seal. But what did that have to do with what was happening now?

While Cheryl took her time scoping out the room. Anya began getting her own feeling of nostalgia. At first, she didn't pay any attention. But every time she looked at the hospital bed, it rang clear in her mind. Her eyes darted away from the bed and focused on the wall. As she stood there in the dirty, disgusting room, she started seeing the room change before her eyes. Blood dripped down from the ceiling to the floor. Rust covered the walls and now the bed appeared different as well. The white sheets became stained in rust and blood. The IV next to the bed started filling with blood, flowing into the attached bag.

"W-why? Why is this happening? Why am I here? Why?" Anya screeched as she kicked the IV over. The clanging sound was deafening to her ears. Every sound was so loud, ringing in her ears. "I…I don't want to be here!" Anya ran from the room as she started to hear sirens in the distance. As she ran down the hall, the paint peeled from the walls and she swore she heard the sound a scraping metal behind her.

Anya rushed into the room at the end of the hallway. She locked the door behind her. It was quiet now. The room was lit in an eerie red glow. Somehow it wasn't as bad as what she just saw. Next to the bed was a tray with different colored pill tablets.

"What does this mean? Why is this place so familiar to me?" As she asked the question, a memory flashed in her head. She visited this hospital before. She also knew that this was a mental hospital; any patients here had mental illnesses. Anya looked up at the wall behind the bed. Crayon drawings appeared; one was of children playing and next to that was a child in a cage.

"I remember these…I drew them when I was a child. But why are they here?" As Anya stood there tying with every brain cell in her head to make sense of this madness, another memory flashed before her mind's eye. Something clicked inside her head when she heard the name of the town, Silent Hill. She vacationed there with her parents, but everyone there acted strange towards them. They weren't rude, but seemed to be afraid of the visiting family. As Anya and her parents were leaving the town, Anya thought she saw a young woman outside, standing by herself on the side of the road. Her parents were chattering away about the times they had in the town

"Well, that was certainly a relaxing time, right dear?" Sera, Anya's mother chimed.

"Uh…yes, it was great," Joseph, Anya's father swiftly replied.

"Lakeview Hotel was so peaceful and full of scenic beauty too," Sera went on.

"Yes, it definitely was beautiful," Joseph agreed.

As the car zoomed down the vacant road, Anya thought she saw a woman standing at the side of the road. Suddenly, she felt dizzy, almost like she was car sick. At seven years old, she frequently got care sick.

"Mom, can dad pull over. I don't feel well." Her mother stayed turned away from her. "Mom?" She touched her mother's shoulder.

As she touched the fabric of her mother's sweater, Anya was instantly taken to another time and place. Her mind was somehow able to jump into her mother's memory.

"Are you sure she doesn't know?" Anya saw her parents in the hotel room where her parents stayed. Anya got the room next door to herself, while her parents enjoyed this private suite. Their personal items were sprawled on the bed next to an open suitcase.

"What are we supposed to do?" her mother spat at her husband. It bothered Anya, that among other things, she noticed that while her father's eyes were wide with worry and his mouth drawn down, her mother was perfectly calm.

"You grew up in Silent Hill. You tell me!" the man raised his voice. "What can we do? They know who you are…so now they know who I am and they know who Anya is! You didn't tell me! Why didn't you…?"

"Enough! Why won't you trust me? Anya will never know anything. She's just a child. Besides, after her trip to Brookhaven Hospital, she will be believed to be temporarily insane. So, if she does try to say anything, others will just see it as babbling of a crazy child."

"Really? You don't give her enough credit. She's smart! Remember, it was a girl about Anya's age who harnessed the power of God! See? This is why I never belonged to any religion! They're dangerous and stupid!"

"Don't you dare mock God! You will pay for it!"

The man drew back, studying his wife; his mouth still turned down, but in more anger now than worry. "I don't even know you anymore!" He started shoving various items and clothing into the suitcase before slamming it shut. Picking it up, he stared his wife down. "Maybe I should just take Anya and leave you here!" His wife, a pretty dark haired petite woman stepped forward rather hastily. Somehow, even with her small stature, she remained intimidating. The man being over six foot could easily overtake her. But, it was because of that cult that she had the power over him and any who stood in her way.

"You will not take my daughter without me," she said calmly, yet with great sternness. "Now, we are going to calmly walk down to the service desk, turn in our keys, thank them for a lovely stay and leave Silent Hill as a happy family, ready to share our happy memories of this wonderful place." Her husband nodded.

Anya now in the present withdrew her hand from her mother. What was all of that? The impulse came over Anya again, this time she reached out, lightly touching her father's arm that casually laid on the center compartment. Again, she was taken somewhere else. Her father stood outside the hotel, smoking a cigarette by the beautiful garden fountain. He breathed out a puff of smoke.

"What am I going to do? They'll come after us, I know it! Because of Sera…all because of her! That wife of mine…she's brainwashed by that cult. So that's why she picked Silent Hill for our vacation. She was trying to get back to them. She wanted to keep me and Anya a secret, but they found out… How terrible! To be part of a cult and never able to leave…I know they murdered that girl! That woman Dahlia murdered her daughter! Poor Alessa…and Anya, you could end up the same way if…" Suddenly, the man turned towards the direction where Anya stood. She wasn't sure if he looked right at her or right through her.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone!" her father suddenly burst out. "Why are you here? I didn't want to kill anyone!" Anya, in a confused stupor stared at her insane father for a moment. His eyes fixed on something behind her. Slowly Anya turned to see that thing again. That monster with the pyramid shaped head. It just stood there calmly holding the long rectangular blade. Anya turned back to her father. He crouched down onto his knees and covered his head.

"My wife…it was my wife!" he screamed. Fearfully, Anya turned back towards the monster. "I know I'm not the first one you will make pay, or am I the last. But please, let me go with my daughter away from this place! I'll never mention anything about this place, I promise!" Slowly, the foreboding creature turned away heading back towards the hotel. The man uncovered his head. "Is it over?"

Anya was in the car again. She looked at her father, then her mother. One thought tripped up inside her mind. It stayed there, taunting her. Words impressed themselves inside her head, over and over, they repeated. _Make them pay! Make them pay! _Suddenly, Anya unbuckled her seat belt and grabbed her father's head, covering his eyes.

"I can't see! Anya!" he shouted. The car hit an ice patch and swerved off the road towards the guided bars that protected drivers from going over the cliff. Metal bars should have been strong enough to stop the car from going off the road, but the bars became rust, slowly deteriorating. The force of the car was enough to break through. At the last moment, Anya opened the back door, by pulling up the lock and jumped out of the vehicle. The car continued downward into the icy waters. Even though Anya was safe up on the road, a part of her was able to see her parents still in the car. The heavy ton vehicle filled will water. Her parents lay unconscious maybe from hitting their heads. The car went down further into the lake.

Now once again, Anya was in present day at 24 years old. She looked at the bed where she lay during her visit as a patent at Brookhaven. It wasn't just a vacation. Her mother planned to talk her father into leaving her in this terrible place! But he didn't listen! Anya forgot all of these events that took place. Now she knew why this town called her. Her parents death wasn't an accident. Anya tried so hard to forget. So, she knew what she did, but why? Because of Alessa's death, that didn't make sense. And why was Cheryl here? As if to answer her question, a hard cover book appeared on the bed. Anya took it, opening it to realize it was a journal.

_My dearest Cheryl, once you learn who you are, will you hate me? You have to face everything now. I wish I could have stopped them from hurting you. That cult won't stop until they have you. It doesn't matter how many times I change your name, Heather, Cheryl, Alessa are all one in the same. You were supposed to birth a god, it was nonsense. I wish I could help you. I'm so sorry for what you will have to face. I only pray that you are strong enough to fight and survive._

_I love you Cheryl._

_Your father,_

_Harry Mason_

So, this journal belonged to Cheryl's father. Anya knew he died, but Cheryl never talked about how it happened. Cheryl...is Alessa? But Alessa died in that fire. The cult members said that she was chosen to birth the god, so did that mean that Alessa was reborn into Cheryl? Cheryl was...a god. Anya trembled at this thought. Cheryl was always so secretive. Even when she moved in with Anya, there was this feeling of awkwardness between the two. No matter how hard Anya tried to be friends with Cheryl, she always was shut out.

As Anya collected her thoughts, Cheryl entered the room. Her eyes fell on Anya, then onto the journal. The icy stare suddenly penetrated Anya and she looked at Cheryl fearfully.

"What are you doing with my father's journal?" Cheryl erupted.

"It just appeared on the bed," Anya answered even if it sounded crazy.

Cheryl's eyes became daggers. "Oh really? How can I believe you? How can I believe anything you say?"

Anya felt herself becoming defensive. "Well, I don't know. Maybe if you acted like a real friend and trusted me, maybe it would be easier for you to believe me. Look, we all have a right to our personal secrets, but you kept something very important from me. You are Alessa. You knew this and that is why you came to Silent Hill. But you didn't tell me anything! In fact you told me to forget what I saw at the mall which is, I'm sorry to say, an impossibly selfish request! Especially since I was coming here with you!"

"Hey! I didn't tell you to come. You insisted! You wanted to learn about your parent's death. I tried to protect you. That's why I didn't want you to come!"

"But I had to. Because now, I know the truth! And I know what kind of person you are Cheryl! I guess all secrets are revealed in Silent Hill." Anya slammed the journal onto the bed and started towards the door. But Cheryl's hands grabbed her and shoved her hard into the tray standing by the bedside. Anya winced from pain as her frightened eyes stared at Cheryl.

"No! You're not walking away! We're finishing this now!" Cheryl's voice boomed. Her eyes darkened to black holes. she stood over Anya with a foreboding nature. Now she terrified Anya, because she no longer looked at Cheryl. Now she saw Alessa, her true self.


	6. Chapter 6: Crossing Nightmares

Chapter 6: Crossing Nightmares

Anya cowered on the ground covering her head. "Cheryl…Please stop! I'm sorry about what you went through!" Cheryl didn't seem to hear her. Its because it wasn't Cheryl, Anya realized. Cheryl grabbed a scalpel that was scattered on the floor with the contents of the tray. She dashed at Anya who ducked away. She stood with her hands out. "I don't want to fight like this!" she pleaded.

Cheryl's eyes widened in shock, then narrowed in hate. "You! You backstabbing witch! I'll get you for this!" her voice hissed in a low tone. She swung the scalpel at Anya who continued to duck out of the way. There was no reasoning with her. Anya had to get away. She threw the IV at Cheryl and raced out of the room. As she ran down the hall, her ears caught the scraping of a large blade on the cold cement. Anya froze. There he was. That strange monster with the pyramid shaped head; he dragged his long blade behind him.

"No! Leave me alone! I didn't mean to kill them! I…" Anya turned around, running as fast as she could. Her legs felt heavy as she raced to the elevator and pushed the only button that worked. It took her to the third floor. From there, she was met with hoards of nurses. She raced past them, barely missing the swipe of their scalpels. Out of the double doors, she found herself in the hallway. The Stairs were to her left. She tore open the door and raced up a level. She now stood at the entrance to the roof. Opening the door, the cold air hit her as she rushed outside.

There was silence again as she looked around the fog. Her common sense came back to her and now she wondered why she ran to the roof of this place where she was now trapped. She carefully made her way across the roof top. It was hard to see, but right in front of her, she saw something on the ground…a book. When she picked it up, she realized it was a journal. There was a date, June 6, and scribbled words that followed.

_Why am I here? What did I do wrong? They told me I have to stay here for a while and then my parents will come get me. But I don't understand why I have to take the pills. They make me sick and sometimes I start seeing things that aren't really there. I see cracks in the walls and the cockroaches trying to get through. I'm left here all alone and I'm scared. When can I go home?_

Anya felt tears in her eyes as she finished reading. She wrote this when she was a child, forced to stay at this wretched place. She was led up here to see this diary. She was led to this hospital so she could know the truth. What now? She remembered everything, but what was she supposed to do about it?

The fog seemed to clear enough for her to see a ladder going from the roof down to the ground. It must be for emergency use. Anya wondered how sturdy it was. Putting a hand out to the cold metal, she tried to move it, but it was very sturdy. It was interesting that the metal had not rusted at all, it looked very new. She had to take the risk of using the ladder. She wasn't going back into the hospital.

Once on the ground, Anya ran down the street. It seemed really futile, in the thick fog, it was hard to see where she was going. Even in the day time, she place was shrouded in a impenetrable vapor. Suddenly, from all sides, Anya heard howling. A four legged beast suddenly sprang at her. The bandaged wrapped dog came out of nowhere. Anya fell to the ground, but in a burst of adrenaline, she was on her feet again running.

Her legs became tired, but if she stopped now, those dogs would get her. Another one jumped up at her from the fog and she kicked it away. She ran until she found herself in a new area. Behind her gates shut with an aggressive thud. Taking in her new surroundings, Anya found herself in an amusement park, Lakeside Amusement Park as she read on the sign. It was dark suddenly. She went from walking on cement to steel grates. To her right was a bloody rabbit sitting on a bench. _What the Hell? _ Her mind cried out. Never mind. It was obvious, this place wasn't right from the start. Anya went through the wooden gate into the park. Right when she walked through, she hard familiar scraping sound. Ahead of her was that pyramid thing, walking along the path. _How did he get here?_

Somehow, Anya found it within herself to continue down the same path that monster just went. Anya went through another gate to see Pyramid Head up ahead, walking towards the carousel. By the time Anya got there, he was gone. She stood on the carousel looking around. Something in her mind clicked and she was suddenly very afraid. Why did she come all the way here by herself? She just wanted to get away from here. As she walked into the next area, she saw a tent and the sign in front of it reading _Fortune Teller._ Usually, it would be fun to get her fortune told, but right now, she really didn't want to know it.

She stepped inside the tent to find a table and two chairs. There was a weird globe on the table with a glowing ring around it. She knew it was just decoration, but it was still eerie. Taking a moment to breathe, Anya sat in one of the chairs. Placing her worn out head in her hands, she tried to bring her thoughts together. It was no joke that she almost met her fate at the hands of Cheryl...or Alessa. But what made her turn like that? Was it something she said...or was it this town, finally showing her who she was. It certainly showed something to Anya. But was she really a murderer? She was a nurse. She helped people who were sick. How could she be a killer?

"Good evening child," a voice spoke. Anya jumped, her heart went into her throat. She turned towards an old woman sitting across from her.

"What? Where did you come from?" Anya asked in a shrill voice.

"You are here for your fortune?" the woman asked.

Anya shook her head. "I don't know why I'm here! I want to just go home!"

"But you can't learn anything about yourself if you go home. Besides, the pain will never stop."

Did it make sense at all that this woman suddenly sat across from Anya? Of course not! But could she answer Anya's lingering questions?

"Why am I in Silent Hill?" Anya asked.

"Come now. You know why you're here. Ask about your family." The woman's sweet voice was inviting, but her appearance was not. She looked dead, not just old with the winkles and old lady features. Her eyes were lifeless, just vacant holes and her straggly white hair was brittle to the point of breaking off.

"I know what my parents did. They witnessed the death of Alessa and now she's trying to kill me! Or rather her reborn self is."

"Maybe your friend is as hurt as you are. And maybe you want to forget the real reason your parents came to vacation in this town."

Anya bit her lip, her frustration raised. "If only Cheryl would have been honest with me! I never should have trusted her!"

"You blame your friend. You think you tried to get to know her? You made sure you never had to be home when she was. It just happened that today, you didn't work and neither did she. You felt guilty for never being around so you invited her to go to the mall. But you didn't intend on what would happen. YOur past always catches up with you."

"No! Its Cheryl's past! She's the reason I got stuck in this nightmare! If she didn't come to the mall with me today, we wouldn't have seen that nightmare world, right? Right?"

The woman sighed. "If you are not ready to see the past, you will perish with it."

"Wait, aren't you a fortuneteller? You're supposed to talk about my future, not my past!" Anya argued.

"Keep running from your past, and you won't be able to see your future. Because it will never be there. You'll always be lost in the past."

The old woman's teaching of wisdom wore heavily on Anya. "What am I supposed to do about something that happened so long ago?"

Scraping from the distance caught Anya's ears. She turned fearfully towards the noise. "Alright, yes, I killed my parents! You happy now..." She turned back, but the woman was no longer there. Anya sat perfectly still as that pyramid figure walked past the tent and through a wooden door. Anya forced herself up to her feet. Following that creature would lead her to the truth, a truth she hid from for a long time.

Through the door was a long tunnel. Anya continued through the tunnel traveling further down through rust and grime until she came to a blood stained door. Traveling through it, she found a cleaner looking hallway. The cemented walls were really clean and white, but there was some bloody writing on certain parts of the walls. Anya stopped to read one.

_Stain by the evils of this world,_

_We hold our sorrows within us._

_Only you can heal us these wounds,_

_Each morning, afternoon, evening_

_And nigh, we call your name_

_And pray for the day of the _

_Miraculous Decent._

This gave Anya a different feeling than when she read other messages from earlier on this trip to this demented town. This was a prayer. She wasn't quite sure about this 'Miraculous Decent,' but the rest wasn't so bad. On the next patch of wall, there was more writing.

_I give to you unreservedly my body_

_And my eternal soul._

_Whatever darkness my befall me,_

_I will endure it with you by my side._

This sounded like a binding oath. What was all this about anyways?

At the end of the hallway was another door. On the door was white lettering which read,

_This door is the gate which lead to the Road to Paradise. Embrace the bosom of the Holy Mother. Admit you sins and be forgiven. Eternal tranquility can be yours._

Passing through, Anya found a rather startling sight. But this one was actually calming. Ahead of her were rows of pews and up at the front was an altar and behind it were three large stain glass windows. Anya walked slowly up to the front of the church where there were two lit candles on either end of the altar. In between the two candles sat a long sword with a slightly curved blade on a brass stand. It didn't fit the rest of the decor at all. Still, it was the best weapon she came across yet, a Samurai sword. Holding the sword made her feel safe.

Her eyes scanned the architecture of this place was majestic with pillars on either side of the room, moving up to eloquent archways. This was the first place in Silent Hill that didn't scare her to death. She looked up at the stain glass windows. Had she finally found her peace?

"I'm here now. Mom, Dad…I've come all this way and now I finally understand. Everything is clear now. Back when you left me at that hospital…I was trapped in a nightmare…I wasn't crazy, but those people there thought I was. You made them think that I was…crazy. And now that I know the truth, I can finally end the nightmare."

Anya heard the screeching metal again. He stood in the back of the church, looking at Anya. He started moving towards her, the beauty of the sanctuary peeled away as he moved up the aisle. Darkness filled the room. The only light left was from the windows shining behind Anya.

"It's okay," Anya whispered to Pyramid Head. "I'm not afraid anymore." The glass behind Anya shattered, and she was taken further into the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7: True Revelations

Chapter 7: True Revelations

When Anya left the hospital, the darkness left as well. Cheryl and Douglas found themselves in an ordinary run down hospital. The dirt and grime still remained, but it was a different kind of feeling. The place was just abandoned.

"So, now what?" Douglas asked.

"Everything went back to normal. I think I get it now," Cheryl speculated. "This was never about me. She's the one the town wants."

"I'm not so sure. She would have just come here by herself if the town just called her."

"Hey, you came here with me last time and you had nothing to do with the town," Cheryl pointed out.

"Not true. Remember, I helped that crazy lady find you."

"But that wasn't your…well, I guess it doesn't matter now. Where do we go now?" Cheryl asked and then looked at the tray beside the bed. A flyer for Lakeside Amusement Park was just sitting there. Cheryl picked up the flyer.

"Is that a clue?" Douglas asked.

"Why not? I spent some time at the amusement park the last time I was here. But it wasn't the type of place I wanted to revisit or anything.

"So, you want to go after Anya?" Douglas wondered.

Cheryl knew she had to. It wasn't right to leave Anya in this crazy town. Besides, something still bothered her and she had to settle things with Anya.

"Well, I'm going. But you don't have to."

"Of course I'll go to. I'm here to help."

"Thanks Douglas," Cheryl said with a smile.

It was easy to leave the hospital now. Now the two walked down a long and foggy road. Cheryl remembered the last visit. The road was filled with howling dogs and weird pendulum creatures. It was absolutely quiet now. And with the quiet atmosphere, one could actually take in the serene and peaceful feeling Silent Hill once gave to tourists before Hell broke loose.

The sign for the Lakeside Amusement Park was up above in plain view as Douglass and Cheryl entered. A pink bunny sat on the bench giving a warm smile to those who passed. Cheryl kept her eyes on it expecting something to change. She remembered there being blood on the toy before. The two walked through the abandoned park with no problems. Strange enough, it was actually upsetting Cheryl more that the nightmares were gone.

The two came to the carousel where the ride looked shut down for years. Old, dusty sheets covered the horses now. It may just have been an ordinary carousel, but Cheryl remembered meeting her past self here. Just as she had that memory, she looked down to see writing in red.

_It would be better for "myself" to die. After all, it's nothing to be afraid of…_

_That child…that demon…when I think of the endless pain it will bring when it is birthed…_

_I decided that, instead of the suffering and cruelty I endured in that sick room…_

_That I would like to bestow a more gentle and peaceful death on "myself"_

_Why do I resist? I never thought of "myself" as such a fool…_

"What is it?" Douglas asked. Cheryl turned to him with a solemn expression. He couldn't see the words, she realized. He was looking in the direction she was while she read the message, but he couldn't see it. He would have made some remark about it if he could.

"It's nothing," she responded.

Across the way was a tunnel that led to a door, which led to another tunnel, up some steps and to another door. There was writing on the door, but it was worn to the point where it could not be read. Behind this door was the church as Cheryl already figured.

"Anya is here somewhere. I'm going to find her and talk to her." Cheryl spoke calmly enough, but Douglass felt her true emotions.

"Cheryl…what really happened back at the hospital between you two?"

Cheryl stood where her lips pressed tightly together. Her mind raced through many reasons not to tell Douglass. But in the end, she knew she had to come clean.

"Anya just went crazy. She had my father's journal. I asked her to give it back and she said some nonsense about knowing the truth about me then threw the book on the bed. When I tried to get it, she grabbed the scalpel off the tray and threatened me with it."

Douglas studied Cheryl for a moment. "So, she knows your past. I wonder why you were brought back here? That's what you should be trying to figure out. I don't understand a damn thing about this town other than people disappear here and everything changes and is pulled into darkness. You know more than anyone. I wonder…did you really finish what you were supposed to when you came here before?"

"Of course I did!" Cheryl burst out. "I killed that stupid god! I killed that woman, Claudia too!"

"Really? You told me, the god killed her and you couldn't get your revenge."

Cheryl started daggers at the elderly man. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm not trying to say anything! I'm right out tellin' ya! If you weren't supposed to be here, you wouldn't be. It's not just about Anya. And hey, maybe I'm here for a reason too. Who knows?"

Cheryl abruptly turned away and walked up to the altar. Staring up at the three stain glass windows, her mind raced about. _I dealt with everything…it should be done…I'm not hiding anymore. _She turned right and walked through a white door leading into a hallway. There was a confessional booth ahead of her. As Cheryl, she didn't want anything to do with confessing to a religion. But her past self had other ideas. She stepped inside and sat down.

"What is it you want to confess, child?" Cheryl turned, shocked by the voice. Through the tiny box window, she could see the face of a man.

"W-where did you come from?" Cheryl stared wide-eyed.

"Hello Heather, it's been a while." Cheryl narrowed her eyes at the man. He was familiar somehow.

"Why are you calling me Heather?"

"I thought that's the name he gave you. You know, so you could be hidden away from that organization looking for you."

"I'm not hiding anymore," Cheryl said plainly.

The man's mouth curved up to a sinister grin. "Well, I'm somewhat relieved. It was rather silly for you to ignore who you really are."

"Look," Cheryl said crossly. "I don't know why I'm back in this decrypted Hell! But…maybe you can help me…Father Vincent."

The man nodded. "Okay. Looks like you've matured. It was a shame how we met last time. You were still too young and naive to know how to deal with people. Maybe now, you will actually learn something."

"Well…I know that I've had that reoccurring dream for over a month…I'm in a hospital bed giving birth…but I don't want it to happen because I'm afraid of the pain."

"Of course, there is pain in child birth. That is the way it is. But let's go even deeper than that. It's not just the pain of child labor, is it?"

Cheryl already knew where he was going. "No, it's the pain of being female. I'm a girl. Girls go through so much pain. I felt the pain ever since I was a little girl."

"People were cruel to you because of your gender. Even more so, because of your gender, you were taken advantage of. You felt weak and helpless."

Now tears were forming in Cheryl's eyes. She quickly pushed them away. "She didn't deserve…I mean, I didn't deserve what they did! It all started with my mother…the bitch! How can a mother hurt her child?"

"Ah, you are now talking about Alessa, right? Now you are analyzing your true self."

"But wait, what about Anya?"

Father Vincent shrugged his shoulders. "What about her? She has her own nightmare to deal with."

"But isn't it connected to me. Her parents were a part of the cult that killed Alessa or me."

"So? That has nothing to do with why you're here. Anya didn't kill her parents because her parents' witnessed Alessa's death. She killed them because…"

"They left me! They left me in that horrible place!" Anya stood so still; the darkness surrounded her. Alone, she stood in her own Hell, an unforgiving place that tormented her. "Why did they leave me in that mental hospital? I was so scared! Mommy…Daddy…why did you leave me there? Those doctors and nurses kept giving me drugs. I couldn't tell what was real and what was an illusion. I kept having dreams that you guys came back to take me home. But I'd wake up and realize I was still trapped in that place. No one came for me. No one cared about me…I was so angry that I…My daddy finally came and said we could go home. But by then, I was already so messed up. On the way home, I thought I saw a woman standing on the side of the road, but she disappeared before my eyes. Then I was somehow able to see who my parents really were. They were murderers. And so, I decided that day to deliver justice. But did I do it or did "she" make me do it? I don't know! I can't take this anymore! Please, someone tell me what happened!"

The words Anya screamed just echoed back in her ears. She stayed huddled, her legs drawn into her chest.

"Anya…" She looked up to see a man she barely recognized. She wanted to pretend she didn't know him, but it was her father. He stood before her wearing the same clothes the day he died, a flannel shirt and dark colored pants. His black hair was combed neatly on top of his head. "Anya…please stop blaming yourself. I was a fool for not taking you far away from your mother. She was the demon. She didn't have a soul and made sure others around her suffered. You were no doubt messed up from the drugs. I came too late to get you. But I will pay for my sins a thousand times if you would just stop revisiting the past."

"Daddy…I became a nurse because I didn't want people to suffer. But I still suffered so I never really felt rewarded for my work. Can I really go on? How can I move on knowing that I'm still all alone?"

"You're not alone. If you allow yourself to be at peace, I'll always be with you. But as long as you confine yourself to this sin, you will always be lost." The man disappeared and Anya almost felt like he died again.

The air was so still. Anya wondered if she could leave the darkness yet. But her feet wouldn't move. There was something else she was there to do.

"Anya…" A voice croaked. "Anya, you little pest. Did you think you can get away with what you did?" Before Anya appeared a petite woman with dark hair…her mother. The clothing the woman wore was the same as she died in as well, a silk white blouse, long indigo shirt, and matching stiletto heels. Her hair still made up in a tight bun and the always stern face. The only difference from the living to the dead was the entire outfit being drenched in blood.

"Mother…you just wanted to get rid of me. Why?"

"You were just a nuisance. Always a nuisance!"

Anya realized, that was all the woman was going to say.

"You know, if you didn't want a child, you shouldn't have had one! You always made me feel unwanted! I was glad to go to a foster home after you were gone! At least they cared about me! You are just a messed up wench! A cult follower and worst of all, a murderer! Alessa Gillespie didn't deserve to die! She didn't deserve the hatred others gave her either! Oh Cheryl…I'm so sorry. No wonder you were angry with me…I can't believe I couldn't see your pain. And I'm supposed to be a nurse too." Anya looked at the woman she once called her mother. "No! I'm done! I'm not going to hate myself anymore!"

Her mother stared hard with cold eyes. "No! You can't just leave! I need you here! I need you to suffer with me!" Before Anya's eyes, her mother transformed, thick barbed wire spread around her body, around her was a metal cage.

"Mom! What happened to you? No, you're not my mother. You are the horrid memory I have left of her!" Anya took the Samurai sword in her hands. It was her wish to vanquish the last memory of her mother from her life. Raising the sword above her head, Anya swung down, slicing into the abomination. The creature screeched, revealing that it could feel pain. Anya was surprised at first that the battle seemed so easy, but she was fooled. The horrid form of her mother suddenly jumped up into the air, hovering above Anya. The dreadful feeling of being trapped came over her. She dodged the cage before it fell down onto her. The cage slammed on the ground as Anya just got out of its way. The creature rose again as Anya slowly rolled to her to feet. Looking up, Anya tried to judge when the monster would try to trap her again. The cage came down on her again, and she jumped out of the way before the metal bars slammed onto the ground. But this time, the monster stayed put and started whipping her with its vines. Anya found the strength to move around the fiend. This is when she took the blade and struck the hellish version of her mother. The creature screeched again, then flew back up. Anya watched and waited for the cage to fall again. Her heart pounded as she anticipated the enemies next move. But, when she tried to jump, a vine came out, wrapped around her leg so she could not get out of the way of the dropping cage. She was caught! But it was then, she realized it was to her advantage. She took the sword, and trust the blade upwards into the monster. The sickening sound of the blade in lodge in its flesh made her cringe. This final piercing of the monster caused it to give one final cry and the cage fell over, freeing Anya.

"Anya…my dear child…" the monster groaned. It had her mother's voice, but it wasn't really her. Anya gave one final stab through the head and it died.

Cheryl walked back out to the congregation area. Douglass sat on the first row pew. His defeated posture told her enough. She really hurt him.

"Douglas, I'm sorry. Look, I have to take care of something and…"

"I know. Go ahead." Cheryl nodded and walked back into the hallway. There was a doorway up ahead, leading her into some type of conference room. The walls were marred and there were parts of chairs scattered about the floor along with some other junk. A scratched up white board sat in front of the room. As she proceeded further, something laying on the floor got up. It was a huge bulking figure with puss extracting from all over its gross body. Cheryl aimed the pistol at it, firing many times. It fell and she thought she could move ahead, but it got back up. It swiped at her with one massive arm knocking her to the floor. Cheryl rolled to one side and grabbed part of a broken chair to pull herself up. This thing was extremely slow. That was a good thing! Cheryl once again aimed the gun at it and fired until the clip was empty. The grotesque creature fell and then deflated. Cheryl ran out the second door on the other side of the room. She moved though other doors and hallways until she saw something that brought yet another painful memory. An old broken down wheel chair sat in the corner. The memories of being confined to that thing almost put her over the top. She was about to run away, when the painful sound of creaking took her attention. When she looked up at the the sound, her terror grew as she saw the horrid man like creature turning the valve. The pipes running from the valve breathed as if they were alive.

"Valtriel...you're still around. So, what is it you want to show me? You took me to the Other World for a reason." Cheryl quickly, she turned away as she heard crying and bloody footprints appearing on the floor. The footprints stopped at a picture of a flying angel. Once the picture was removed, Cheryl continued until the footprints led her to a wall. Something was behind the wall, but Cheryl was terrified to look, the biggest reason being that she already knew what was there.

Using the strength left inside of her, Cheryl pushed part of wall inward as it appeared to be a door. There was a short hallway leading to yet another door. Cheryl's heart pounded and her hand shook as she reached for the doorknob. Slowly, she turned the knob, feeling the air around her becoming heavier. In front of her was a tiny room which resembled something one would see in a hospital. A dirty and bloody bed was put here along with an IV. Cheryl turned to the dresser next to the bed where a picture sat. Her stomach turned as she looked over the picture of a young girl with short black hair and a grim and fearful stare. There was a name printed on the frame…_Alessa_. Cheryl covered her mouth as if trying to keep herself from vomiting. Heaving breathing changed into hyperventilating. Buried emotion rose, and from deep inside, a cry of anguish was finally released. Tension was let loose and Cheryl lost it. In her aggressive behavior, she tore at the bed sheet, ripping the old fabric. Moving around the bed, she knocked over the IV still crying out for the injustice of being burned to death as a child. No…worse…she was kept alive…she lived on hatred and pain…alone. With added adrenaline, she pushed over the heavy dresser; the picture of her past self landed hard, cracking the frame. There she sat huddled beside the wall.

"I already dealt with all of this…I accepted who I was…I thought it was over… No…I didn't accept it. I didn't really accept who I was…who I am. I grew up in a world where I had to be miserable. As Alessa I did such terrible things. I lashed out at anyone around me. I hurt people…" Cheryl thought about Lisa, the kind nurse who took care of her after she was burned. "Poor Lisa. My dark rage even destroyed her. I didn't want to hurt her, but the darkness spread and she ended up stuck in the curse too."

Footsteps were heard outside the door. Douglas slowly walked in to find the place in shambles and Cheryl on the floor.

"What the hell happened? Are you okay?" he burst out.

Cheryl slowly made it to her feet. "This is the room where I was kept as a child. After I was burned, I was kept hidden away, but even people who wanted to help me got hurt. Anyone who came into contact with me would be pulled into the curse. I wanted to blame my mother Dahlia, then as Heather, I blamed Claudia, the woman who tried to continue my mother's work." Douglas noticed the cracked picture on the floor. He saw the name _Alessa_ on the frame. Sighing deeply, he turned the picture over and laid it on the bed.

"I found something on that altar," Douglas said as he showed a hard cover book to Cheryl. Her nerves were still in shock. Her hands were shaking terribly as she took the book. It was marked by a circular charm on a chain. The charm resembled the one she wore around her neck…the necklace her father gave her. On the page she saw the title of a chapter…_The Chosen Redeemer._

_The Chosen Redeemer is someone who not only redeems themselves for their sins, but others too. In this case, one who has become the chosen would be someone who has experienced great amounts of pain. But instead of holding onto that pain or throwing it at others, this person chooses to use what they learned and help those who are still trapped inside their hurt and pain. To become a Redeemer, you must take your pain and use it help someone, taking their pain as well. You will not only endure your pain, but theirs too. This is what a Redeemer does._

"So, what does this mean?" Cheryl asked still shaken.

Douglas shrugged. "I don't know…Maybe Alessa would know."

"Maybe Alessa…or I was…am a chosen redeemer. I took everyone's pain…everyone who lived in this town…their pain became mine. And there is some still inside of me…"

Cheryl looked at the charm holding the place in the book. It could be opened just like hers. Inside was some red substance. Aglaophotis…a substance that when consumed, will dispel evil spirits from the host. Cheryl somehow remembered this from her last visit to Silent Hill. Taking the red substance, she stuffed it in her mouth.

"Cheryl! Are you sure that's a good idea?" Douglas warned. Suddenly, Cheryl gasped holding her stomach. She made terrible gagging sound as if she were ready to throw up. Douglas started moving backwards toward the door. "Cheryl! What did you do?" he asked fearfully. Suddenly, Cheryl regurgitated an icky bloody pile of goo convulsing on the floor. She looked down at it, knowing what it was. It was the fetus that was once inside of her. Taking out the gun, she pulled the trigger, but it only clicked. She forgot she emptied the clip on that other monster.

"Oh Hell!" she cried out. Taking her small knife, she stabbed the squirming creature. Douglas shook his head, not sure what to say. "It was the god." Cheryl felt a need to explain. Feeling sick, Douglas turned away. "Come on," Douglas coaxed Cheryl towards the door. "Let's go. We should find Anya and get out of this blasted town."

"Anya." Cheryl said the name as if it were unimportant. "Do you think she's still alive?"

"Come on, let's at least get out of this shabby room."

Anya walked through the fog. Now that her conscious was clear, she could leave the nightmare behind. Her only dilemma now was if she was leaving here alone.

"Anya!" Someone called. The voice echoed so it seemed like it came from all directions. She looked behind her shoulder to see Cheryl and Douglas walking in her direction.

"You guys are alive," Anya said casually.

"You don't seem to be that concerned," Cheryl said with dismay.

Anya's face was totally unemotional. "Well, you did try to kill me at the hospital?"

"I know that's what you think happened. And maybe we each saw our own nightmare. But, I guess I can't blame you for being afraid of me. Just tell me the truth, did you take my father's journal?"

Anya was silent and then, "Yes. But I didn't bring it here with me. I left it in my room." Anya looked earnestly at Cheryl. "I know it was wrong. I was just tired of you shutting me out of your life. I didn't just want to be roommates. I wanted us to be friends. That's why I invited you to the mall. Strange thing is, I read it right after I took it, but somehow forgot what I read after we came here. I read it again in the hospital."

It angered Cheryl about Anya's dishonesty. But at the same time, she understood why she did it. Cheryl knew she wasn't an easy person to talk to. She made it that way.

"I think we should worry about getting out of this place," Douglas cut in.

"I want to tell you something, Anya." Cheryl spoke softly. "You know who I am...and I know your family was involved with this town's history. However, I'm finally ready to let go of the pain. Can you do the same?"Anya nodded and turned away. As she continued walking down the street, Cheryl watched her. It might not be so easy for her just to move on. Cheryl had to deal with her past more than once and it hurt worse each time. But she had to remember who she was, Alessa, The Chosen Redeemer. She, alone, would take the pain.

As the fog cleared, the car they traveled here in, appeared by the side of the road. It was still in shambles, turned upside down. The three walked past the mangled vehicle and out of the town of Silent Hill.


End file.
